Catch Me If You Can
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: Amber Millington, age 17, already has a reputation for drugs, drinking, smoking, etc. But when a lucky find leads her to a new life and destiny, will she be able to cope with it? Or will she fall apart and just continue the life she had managed before that? Amber/Jerome. AU and OOC. T for language, but will be M later on for you know. Third genre: Drama!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

_** Prologue **_

_Run. _I thought. I could _not _let them catch me. For I knew what horrible consequences I would have to suffer. Possibly 20-30 years of prison. I could not cope with that. I could not survive all of those years in that small, icky room with nothing to do but sit, sleep, or cry. Just thinking of it gave me an eerie, cold feeling. So, I picked up my pace. Sure, it hurt like hell, especially since I was partly drunk, and partly not. So that meant I had a small hangover, though not too bad, but still.

I couldn't dare look back because if I did, I would just panic and slow down, and then they would surely capture me. I had a reputation for getting away when it came to cops, but right now, I was afraid I wouldn't make it. Maybe they would catch me, or maybe I could escape again. Whatever it was, I wanted it to be escape again. If I made it, I would swear to god that I would never do any crime again. Not smoking, drinking, or stealing ever again. I know it sounds stupid that I wouldn't drink or smoke, but truth is, I can't. I'm still only 17. Yep, 17 and I already have a reputation for doing everything you're _not _supposed to do. Heck, the only thing I _haven't _done is to get knocked up. But then, there was that one time that I was close to getting pregnant.

I gulped hard and exhaled releasing a puff of white smoke because of the cold. I made the mistake of looking back only to see nothing there. I stopped and looked around.

"What the fuck?" I panted.

I began to walk forward when I bumped into something muscular. I screamed, assuming it was a policeman. But no, because I fell and when I looked up, I saw a familiar shape, and a pair of sparkly blue eyes. He helped me up and I thanked him grumpily. I rubbed my head and then realized who the person was. He smiled at me warmly and my knees buckled.

"Jerome?" I asked.

"Amber." he replied, and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

I didn't hesitate, I just hugged him right back. I wanted to feel safe, to feel accepted, to feel everything but pain or fear. When we pulled away, he just picked me up bridal style with no word and carried me to a small, cozy apartment. His, I was guessing, since there was no one else there. He set me down on his couch. He then arched an eyebrow at me and I gave him a questioning look. I looked down and realized what he was looking at. My dress. It was torn from the bottom, so that it showed part of my panties. My heels were still in the club. My hair was down, and my make-up was kinda messed up.

"I look like a slut, don't I?" I asked him.

"No," he smirked, "if anything, you look hot."

"You fucking perv!" I teased playfully.

I got up from the couch and kissed him. Surprisingly, he kissed back. We stayed like that for awhile, and when we pulled away, I brought his ear to my lip.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." he returned.

He led me to my room and told me to just sleep. I gave him one final kiss and then I fell asleep. And from then on, a new life for me began.

* * *

**Like? This is just the prologue though, so there will be more chapters.**

**~*Jamber4LIFE~***


	2. Just Wanted To Prove Them Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**_*Ch. 1*_**

I woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of chocolate waffles. I smiled, dragging myself out of bed. I straightened my dress out and walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning." Jerome smiled.

"Hey, do you have anything I could wear?" I asked.

"Well, lucky for you," he began, walking into his room then back out, "Poppy sometimes comes here when she goes out and is too lazy to drive back, so here, borrow some of her clothes." he said, handing me a pair of skinny jeans, a graphic tee, and a jacket, along with socks and sneakers.

"Thanks!" I replied cheerfully, taking the clothes from him.

"No problem." he smiled once again.

"Well, I'm gonna go change, be back soon." I said to him, leaving to the bathroom.

I put on the clothes and shoes, then I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Sadly, I didn't have any make-up, but boy was Poppy prepared, she had loads of make-up stacked in a cabinet underneath the sink, so I used that. After I saw that I looked good, I opened the door and exited, my stomach ready to devour everything Jerome had prepared.

I sat down at the table and waited patiently for Jerome to finally set down a plate loaded with waffles, bacon, sausage, and eggs. I stared at it, then glared up at him.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"What?" he yelled, defensively.

"Jerome, I'm not Alfie!" I screamed.

"Well, sorry, but eat up!" he instructed.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, picking up a knife and fork, beginning to cut my waffle, the chocolate chips melting into a gooey, warm substance. Jerome took a plate and sat at the opposite side, doing the same thing as me.

"So, how have you been?" I asked him, taking some eggs into my mouth.

"Fine, you know, just finished college, I'm studying to be a medical assistant." he answered.

I chuckled, nearly choking, and I swallowed.

"You and sharp objects? In the same room?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, at least, I don't get wasted every night." he snapped.

I pursed my lips tightly, dropping my utensils, and getting up, running into the guest room.

"Amber, wait!" I heard him say, followed by utensils crashing onto his plate as well.

"What do you want?" I choked out.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I swear, I just, well, everyone always took just _one _look at me and assumed I brought nothing but trouble, and I want to prove them wrong for once. I want to show them that I'm actually worth something, and that's why I decided to do this, when you said that, it reminded me of all those mean things everyone always said about me and I just, I couldn't control it, it just slipped you know?" he finished.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No, don't. I'm sorry, what I said was rude, and I shouldn't have said that." he spoke, walking over to me and turning me around, so that we were centimeters apart.

I looked into his eyes and kissed him fiercely. He surprisingly kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms go on my waist. It was the perfect moment. I slipped my tongue in and began to walk back, falling on the bed, me on top. I began to feel him get hard, so I stopped.

"Sorry, but not just yet." I smirked.

He smirked as well, and I got up, followed by him.

"I say, we finish breakfast, and have a day of fun, me and you, together." he suggested, taking my hand.

"Sounds perfect." I agreed, and I took his hand as well.

* * *

_**Alright, so there's the first actual chapter, I hoped you like and I have to warn you, this story will be quite intense, so watch out for that and keep calm and ship Jamber!**_

_**~*Jamber4LIFE~***_

_**P.S. Want even more Jamber? Check out my other stories or go on to YouTube and type in 'A House of Anubis Love Story S1E1' It's my story, which has Addie and Peddie for now, but it's obviously gonna turn out to be Jamber and Peddie. Check it out! Links on my profile!**_


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**_*Ch. 2*_**

When Jerome and I had finally finished eating breakfast, he suggested we go to the mall and buy some clothing for me or just hang out. I laughed at that suggestion.

"Jerome, if we go, I promise that I will probably spend all of the money on your credit card." I laughed.

He shrugged.

"Oh well." he smiled.

I smiled in return.

"Okay then, let's go." I said.

He smiled, opening the door and I walked out, him behind me as he shut the door.

* * *

We got to the mall, and the first store I looked for was Forever 21. I got a bunch of cute tops and shorts there, along with some accessories like sunglasses, bracelets, etc. When we got out, I shot Jerome a death glare.

"What?" he asked.

"You're spoiling me!" I yelled, "what do you want? Money? Drugs? Sex?" I questioned.

"None." he stated firmly, " I just want to make you happy."

I grinned.

"But, what were you saying about the sex?" he smirked.

"Perv." I chuckled, lightly hitting him with my bags, releasing a laugh from him.

"Want some ice cream or something?" he asked.

"Only if you eat some with me." I replied.

"Okay, okay." he responded, holding his hands up in surrender.

We bought some ice cream and sat down at a table next to the place.

"So, how've you been since Anubis graduation?" Jerome asked me.

"Oh, you know-" I stopped mid sentence because I felt the urge to puke. I quickly got up, threw away my ice cream, and ran to the bathroom. I threw up and groaned. I then flushed, rinsed my mouth, and stepped outside.

"Are you okay Ambs?" a concerned Jerome asked me.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I answered.

"Let's go back home." he said.

We walked back to the car, and in the middle of the drive, he looked at me.

"Ambs, what was all that about?"

I let out a sigh.

"Alright, you deserve to know the truth. Jerome, I..." my voice trailed off.

"You're what?" he asked anxiously.

"Jerome, I'm...bulimic."

* * *

**Bam! There's chapter 2.**


	4. Insecurities Go A Long Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

"Y-You're what?" Jerome stutters, shocked.

I look down, choking back tears.

"I'm bulimic." I repeat.

"B-But how? I mean, Ambs, that's terrible."

"Because I'm fat?"

"No! Because it's a terrible disease. And you're not fat Ambs, you're like a twig!"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not! Look Ambs, I'd be lying if I said you're not the most beautiful, talented, intelligent girl I know."

I smiled slightly at that comment. Jerome pulled up to the driveway and we both got out of the car, stepping into his house. Immediately, I began kissing him with all my might. We went to his room and landed on the bed. I took off his shirt and began feeling his abs. We remained like that for a good amount of time, before I snapped back to reality and pulled away. I threw his shirt at him and smirked, standing in his doorway.

"Still gotta wait, hottie." I said, winking, then leaving.

**_Night_**

It was about 2:30 A.M. when I woke up. At that moment, I hated myself more than anything, I just felt so insecure and unwanted and unloved that I wanted to commit suicide. But I didn't of course. So instead, I went into the bathroom and found a razor. I opened the door slightly and made sure no one was coming. I then shut it lightly and then took the razor, burying it deep into my wrist. I was about to lose consciousness and the last thing I saw was the blurred image of a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and some one very distant, yelling "AMBER!" Then, there was complete blackness.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen to Amber? Sorry that it's SUPER short.**

_**~*Jamber4LIFE~***_


	5. Losing The Only Thing You Still Have

_**Jerome**_

I was waiting anxiously for the results to see the conditions that Amber was in. I found her unconscious on my bathroom floor in the middle of the night. Good thing the hospital is open 24 hours. So, I brought her into the emergency room and they said I was very lucky I had brought her in time because she was centimeters away from reaching her vein.

Finally, the doctor came out and he looked over at me since I was the only one there.

"How is she doctor?" I asked him.

"Well, she will live for sure, but the cut was very severe, she did not reach her vein, but she was very close. Keep all sharp objects away from her because with her bulimia, it'll cause even more damage." he explained.

"Thank you doctor, so much." I replied once he was done.

"Alright, she can go now."

_**-Line Break-**_

"Amber, why would you ever do that to yourself?" I asked her when we got home.

"Because no one loves me!" she burst out.

"What do you-"

"Jerome! STOP! STOP TREATING ME SO NICELY! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON, I TRIED TO GET A LIFE, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK OUT SO I STARTED DRINKING AND DOING DRUGS, AND SMOKING, AND DOING EVERYTHING YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN YOU'RE 17. THE ONLY THING I HAVEN'T DONE IS HAD SEX. YES, I'M STILL A VIRGIN, BUT I DESERVE TO DIE! DON'T YOU GET IT?!" she yelled, now crying.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, crying now as well, and I crashed my lips onto hers.

"Jerome, why are you-"

I shut her up by deepening the kiss and picking her up, carrying her to my bed. I took off my pajamas leaving e in very tight boxers. Shit. Now she can **_really_**see my erection. She licked her lips and I ripped off her very short shorts and her tank top leaving her with a thong and bra. I kissed her once again making her moan.

"You're not gonna be a virgin anymore baby." I whispered huskily.

"I'll make an exception for you hot stuff." she whispered back extremely seductively.

And that night, we both lost our virginity.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Alright, so summary for next chapter:**

**Amber clutched it tightly, still processing what was happening. "What's wrong?" Nina and Patricia asked her. She showed them and they gasped, biting their lip. Amber dropped it and began melting down. "He'll never love me now." she cried. They tried to comfort her, but it was no use. "How could this happen?" Nina wondered. Amber thought back to that night. It was true. **

**She was pregnant.**

* * *

**So, next chapter will be M because of the flash back Amber will have of them and the night they both lost their virginity to each other.**

**~*Jamber4LIFE~***

_**Once a Jamber shipper, always a Jamber shipper.**_


	6. Flashbacks That Prove the Truth

_**Amber**_

I clutched a pregnancy test tightly in my hand until a word flashed up: Positive. I dropped the test, meting down.

"He'll never love me now." I cried.

"What's wrong?" Nina and Patricia asked.

I showed them and they bit their lip. I thought back to that night.

_**Flashback**_

_**Warning:Rated M**_

Jerome and Amber were now both completely naked. He was on top, his erection pressing against her inner thigh. She moaned at the contact, and he smirked, pleased.

"Getting horny, are we?" Jerome asked Amber.

"Jerome, please." she groaned.

"Please what?" he teased.

"Please," she started, and she she brought him close, "fuck me hard." she finished.

He smirked, and then he licked his fingers, sticking his index finger in, followed by his middle finger, then three. He pumped hard and fast, going and out, Amber moaning loudly. He felt her walls tightening, and he stopped.

"Jerome!" she growled, digging her nails into his back.

He then jammed his member into her hardly, no warning and she screeched. He pulled out.

"No, please, just go." she begged, breathing heavily.

He inserted himself back into her and this time, she moaned. He went faster and deeper, their hips moving in unison. They continued like that until he came inside of her. Then, she flipped, so she was on top.

"My turn." she smirked.

"Okay, go ahead." he agreed, smiling deviously.

"Sit down." she ordered.

"Okay?" he asked confused, sitting up.

Once he was sitting up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and positioned her wetness onto his hard erection so that she was inside him. He groaned at this, to which then she smirked. She began to ride him hard and fast, both of their bodies moving back and forth because of the pressure.

"Uhhhh, Amber!" he moaned.

"Yes babe?" she answered, smirking.

She then after awhile came around his member and she licked it off. When they were done, they had fallen onto the bed, now laying down.

_**End of flashback.**_

"Amber?" Nina and Patricia asked, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked.

Amber continued to think and then she realized:

It was true.

She was pregnant.

* * *

**BAM! Like that Jamber dirty sex scene? Hahaha**


End file.
